


Taking You To The Abyss Of My Mind

by MarjoStilesWinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjoStilesWinchester/pseuds/MarjoStilesWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has a bad feeling. Lydia is missing. Stiles does everything to find her and Derek is here to help him go through the disparition of his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking You To The Abyss Of My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> translated at midnight from french by a french author and posted at almost 1 a.m so if there is some mistakes please keep reading. I will correct them as soon as I can.

At first sight this Wednesday was like the other days of the week, he had to get up at 6:30 a.m to go to school where he will find his friends. Then class started. Wednesday was a shitty day. He'll begin with history, then he will go through two hours of French before the best moment of the day: lunch time! The afternoon was only for practice and even that was sometimes boring to him, thank you Coach Finstock! But this time was different...Scott who usually went to lacrosse practice with a big smile on his face and the impatience of a 5 years old boy seemed to be somewhere else. Stiles didn't say anything but after many and many goals missed he went to him and asked him bluntly.

« what's happening to you Scott? You didn't score once and you kissed the grass more than once!

Scott made a face like he wasn't sure of what he shoud answer or why he was acting like that...

« I don't know Stiles, I have a bad feeling, like something is about to happen but I don't know what. »

« ok! Act like you are hurt or about to be sick, we are getting out of here. »

Scott stared at his best friend as if he was going crazy.

« what? »

« Scott. The last time we ignored one of your bad feelings we ended up in the hospital and believe me I don't want to live that so soon! »

 

The wolf abdicated and followed Stiles who was going to the coach who was sitting on the bench screaming some disturbing things about Greenberg. He was ready to lie but to his big surprise it was Stiles who made up a story that would give them a free pass to the exit of the lacrosse field for the day. Finstock believed him and let them go.

« ok. What do we do now? »

« What do you mean? YOU wanted to leave because of my bad feeling, YOU always make plans, mine are always screwed up... so...What do we do now Stiles? »

« Right...if you have this foreboding maybe Derek feel the same too. We should go to his loft and ask him... »

« Sure! »

Stiles looked at Scott who didn't dare to go any further in his theory. It wasn't useful anyway because they both know the reason why Stiles wanted to go to Derek's loft. Lately, these two spend all the time they have at Derek's appartment or at Stiles' house, locked in their room and by all means Scott didn't want to know what they were doing. If only his imagination received the note... . To go faster they took Scott's bike. After many holes and bumps on the road they finally arrived. They took the elevator and came in without knocking. Derek would have heard them anyway. This one welcomed them a few feet away from the door balanced against the pillar. Scott came in first only saying a light « hey man » followed by a shaken Stiles. When Derek saw him his expression changed. Stiles had an unsteady walk as if someone ravished him all night long, the same way of walking he had a few day ago...

« Argh! Derek! Control your thoughts please! I can smell your arousal. I could almost hear what you're thinking and it isn't something I want to experiment or endure... »

He looked weirdly at Derek who seemed satisfied then turned to Stiles who was red from head to toes knowing perfectly what Derek thought about and that Scott understood very well. Sometimes Scott wasn't as oblivious as they thought he was (it took him months to see that Stiles and Derek were more than friends). Stiles cleared his throat and took advantage of his best friend having the head in the fridge to kiss Derek. They sat on the couch next to each other and took the beer Scott was handing them. Scott settled himself on a chair. Derek talked for the first time since they arrived.

« I suppose you aren't here just for Stiles? »

« Well...not really. Even if it was Stiles' idea! I had a bad feeling, I feel like something is about to happen but I can't put my finger on it. Stiles thought that maybe you could know what I'm talking about. »

Derek looked at Scott confused. What could have made him think that he woud feel the same way? He wasn't an alpha anymore.

« No. I don't have any bad feelings but if something really is about to happen and you're the only one to sense it, maybe you should call your friends to make sure they are alright. To speak the truth Stiles, I thought you would have had this idea in the first time.. »

Stiles shrugged. What did he want? Maybe Scott's bad feelings were concerning Derek too. Stiles fished his phone out of his pocket and started to search in his contact list. He asked Scott to call Kira while he will call Lydia. As he was explaining his plan, Stiles already had his phone at his ear. Scott did as he was said and called Kira who answered at the first tone. The young alpha explained the situation to her. Stiles wasn't as successful as Scott. He didn't reach Lydia and was always redirected to her voicemail. He tried to call Malia who told him that she already knew because she was with Kira before trying to call Lydia again. She didn't answer her phone. He called Liam. He didn't answer neither and he let a voicemail. He tried one more time to reach Lydia but it was in vain. It was unusual for her to not answer her phone, Stiles was beginning to worry.

« Guys! Lydia isn't answering her phone. I reached everyone but her, I tried several times but all my calls get to the voicemail. »

Derek made a weird face. Stiles saw it.

« Come on Derek, it's not the moment to be jealous. We already had this discussion, very looong discussion! »

« I know. It doesn't make me worry any less... »

Scott was watching them arguing like an old couple but what was the funniest to him was Derek's reaction.

« Oh my god! If someone would have told me that you were the jealous type I wouldn't have believed him!! Derek Hale jealous...pretty funny! »

« You didn't come for something more important than that, Scott? You will have the chance to see me kicking Stiles' ass the next time I'll get jealous! »

« Argh! Too much informations Derek... »

 

The two wolves stopped talking when Stiles stood up suddenly. Derek recognized this reaction and knew that Stiles was going to do something and that he probably already had an idea.

« What is your plan Stiles? »

The broody man got closer to Stiles and took him by the shoulders. Stiles looked up in his eyes and explained it to him quickly. Derek could feel the sense of emergency.

« It isn't normal!Lydia ALWAYS answers her phone! The last time she didn't she almost died because of Peter. We have to go to Deaton maybe he knows something... »

Derek grabbed his car keys and they all went to Deaton's whom, they all hoped, had an idea of what was putting a threat on them. They get to the veterinarian in a couple of minutes. The way Stiles got in made the vet think that something bad whas going on. Before he could tell to Stiles to calm down, the latter explained everything.

« Lydia is missing. Gone. We can't reach her on her phone. What if Peter went after her again? Or some misguided druid like this Mrs Blake? We have to do something. »

Stiles' panick attack, which felt 10 times more for Derek because of his wolfiness, was hurting him. He looked at Scott who seemed to feel the same way for his best friend. He had to do something, be there for Stiles. He came closer to him and put his arms around his waist, slipping one hand under his shirt so he could feel his skin and put his head on Stiles' shoulder. It was a simple gesture but Stiles' heartbeat slow down a little and that was the only thing that mattered for the moment. Deaton showed a little sign of surprise before the instant reaction of Stiles. Scott was the one who seemed the most surprised by this, usually, they didn't show their feelings like this in public. When Derek went to Stiles it was like they were doing this for months, the most spontaneously possible. Derek ignored it, he would deal with it later when they will find Lydia safe and sound and when Stiles would not be at a heartbeat to have a full panic attack, one that turns your insides to gelly and burns your brain and send your right into the ER. The silence that was reigning in the room was deafening when Deaton had an idea but seeing his face they certainly won't appreciate it...

 

« I kind of have an idea but... »

« ok! I'm in! Whatever it is I don't care as long as it allow us to find Lydia. »

Derek started to dread Deaton's idea and this one confirmed it. 

« you and Lydia share a special bond...you remember the way we found your parents when they were missing? »

« you mean when you immerged them in ice cold water until they were almost dead, what allowed the nogitsune to take Stiles' body?

Stiles felt Derek's body tense and without breaking their embrace he turned around. It can't be good for him all this...  
« listen Der. I know what you're going to say. It's too dangerous, etc...but it is Lydia we're talking about. She saved my life more than once and we both wouldn't be here together if she wasn't here to open our eyes. I have to do it. I owe her more than my life. »

 

Derek sighed and Stiles interpreted it like a way to surrender to Stiles' will, like a way to say « go ahead, I don't like it but you're right. ». He smiled at Stiles and kissed him quickly, fuck what the other could say about it. He turned to Deaton and told him to go with his plan. Once everything was settled, the vet led them to the same room Stiles, Scott and Allison used to find their parents.

« As you know it, I need someone who shares a strong bond with Stiles. I was going to ask Scott but I think it will be safer to choose Derek so the bond between them once Stiles will be in the water will have less chance to break. Don't mind it Scott but actually the bond between Stiles and Derek is stronger, almost unbreakable. »

« as long as it keep my best friend alive I don't care! »

He ended his sentence with a smile, telling to Derek that everything was fine. The vet broke the silent dialogue between the two wolves.

« well Stiles, if you'd like to hop in. »

Stiles looked at Derek and whispered to him.

« don't worry Sourwolf » then he went in the cold water.

« now Derek I need you to keep him under water until he stops to fight. Once Stiles is calm, you mustn't break the contact so when he will want to come back he can hold on to you. But I have to warn you...it will be painful for you because of your ability to feel other's feeling specially when it is about Stiles. When he will be about to 'die' it's going to be the most unbarable for the both of you but you'll have to hold on. »

Derek nodded as Stiles took a deep breath.

« I'm ready Der. »

Derek hesitated a second and push on Stiles' shoulders and kept him under water. From now on, each seconds was torture for Derek. The fear, the pain and the death coming nearer of Stiles' soul, the wolf could feel it. Scott who was standing back until then, came next to the former Alpha when he saw all his muscles tense, ready to break, when he felt his distress, emotion that Derek kept hidden until he was certain to be alone. Scott put his hand gently on Derek's shoulder so he wouldn't scare him and risk to break the bond between him and Stiles. More than a way to say without a word that he was not alone, it was a way to take a part of what Derek felt. This way, leaching Stiles' pain which was going through every nerves, muscles, veins of Derek and keeping a constant contact with him, Scott could take a little of all these sensations. Derek didn't have to bear all his boyfriend's suffering. 

 

Stiles woke up. He was still in the bathtub. Weirdly, the water didn't seem cold anymore. He got out of it slowly, looking around him. The room was white, the light was blinding and he couldn't stop blinking, trying to accomodate to the lightning of the place. He wandered in the room, searching for a way out. He heard a metallic noise behind him and turned back. At the opposite end of the room, a giant door appeared. Stiles ran. Maybe Lydia was behind that door. The room seemed much larger than it looked like and he was almost out of breath when he reached the door. Without hesitation, he pushed the door open and found himself on the lacrosse field at the same place he found Peter on Lydia's body. But this time the field was only covered by a thick mist. Although he was reluctant to cross it, the possibility to find his best friend won and he ran again in the direction of the school doors. For the first time he screamed her name hoping to get an answer. The sound that got out of his mouth scared him. It wasn't hesitating and clean but croaky and resonant with an echo. These were the only noises that could be heard. Even a cemetery would be noisier. He passed through the doors of the school. The scenery in front of him was frightful. Everywhere the floor was covered with balloons and streamers. But the worst to see was all the shredded corpses let on the floor of the gym. Coming nearer with a really bad feeling, he recognized each and every corpses. There lied the ones he loved the most : his father, Scott's mother, Allison, Scott and Derek. No, everything was just an illusion, he wasn't in the real world. Derek was alive and Scott was with him, his dad was at the office...but it all seemed so real, so vivid that he didn't payed attention to the panic attack that was creating a pack of nerves in his insides so much that he fell on his knees. He stayed there for ten minutes maybe more trying to recover, praying his breathing and his heartbeat to go back to normal when he heard someone's footsteps. Suspicious, he stood up slowly, the pain from his panic attack making it a little difficult,but when he finally turned back a wave of relief went through him.

« Lydia?oh my god! Come here! »

the following second Lydia was locked in Stiles' embrace

« Stiles!where have you been? You let me there saying you'll be back quickly and... »

« wait...what are you talking about?Lydia, We've been looking for you for hours! »

« NO! What are YOU talking about? You came to pick me up at my house, telling me that we absolutly had to go to school that something weird was about to happen! »

Before Stiles could tell her that it wasn't what happened, an evil laugh resounded in the room making Stiles and Lydia jump. In front of them was...Stiles. That was why Lydia thought she was following Stiles. This creature took his appearance. Everything could have fooled everyone, his way of walking, speaking, his voice...

« Aaah... it was so easy to bring her here with this lovely face of yours! Who would have thought that someone who wants to control everything could be so easily tricked with this appearance? »

Stiles didn't back up.

« what do you want?why did you trap Lydia? »

« So she can suffer too! A Banshee can predict someone's death. Today it is yours that she will feel. Believe me Stiles, today I'm not your enemy, my job was to lure you here thanks to her. I did it and now she is going to watch you die... »

As soon as he said that, the doors opened and an giant beast came to Stiles. Behind him, the creature with Stiles' face was strongly holding Lydia by her neck. The Thing was tall and very muscled. Its hands were bigger than normal and its claws were longer than werewolf's ones. It had teeth that looked like shark's teeth. It was walking heavily. Was stiles living his last moments?He could hear Lydia's distress and the polymorph telling her to shut up. The giant beast threw his hand at Stiles but he managed to avoid him. His little height was for once an advantage. Fists flew everywhere, Stiles jumped from side to side, ran, rolled on the floor to avoid to be knocked out but exhaustion caught him up and the giant hit him in the face. He had blood dripping from his eyebrow arch and was a little stunned but he was holding on. He had just the time to get back on his feet that long claws sharp like knives slit the skin of his abdomen, letting behind it four deep creases.Stiles fell down on the floor and Lydia got free of the polymorph's grip. The pain was unbarable for Stiles and for Lydia who could feel Death coming for Stiles. Stiles would have like Derek here with him. He could have taken some of his pain and he could have died a little more peacefully. Thinking about him reminded him that everything wasn't real. The only thing he had to do was to think about something, a place, someone to put an end to this nightmare. He found the strength to ask Lydia to hold his hand and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, there were in the middle of a forest but not any forest: it was the forest that was bording the Hale's mansion. They were almost saved. And once more it was Lydia who found the way.

« Wait Lydia! How do you know where to go? »

« the last time you did it, Allison, you and Scott, you all said that you find the way to go back home when you found the Nemeton. That's where we're going. »

They started to run to the Nemeton, Stiles had it difficult to catch his breath, the pain still here even if his wounds were almost completly healed. He held on and a few minutes later, the Nemeton was only meters away in front of them. They could go home, they would go home. Finally.

 

If for Stiles and Lydia, the path was full of bumps and traps, for Derek, Scott and Deaton it wasn't a walk in the park either. Keep Stiles under water whereas he was fighting was pure torture for Derek and according to Deaton it was easier the first time they did it. As to prove him right, the three of them were the witnesses of something that they all thought was impossible. As Scott and Deaton was talking about what could have happened to Lydia, Derek stopped them asking them to come see what was happenind to Stiles. Red clouds were forming in the water and creases appeared in Stiles abdomen. It worried Derek and Scott felt it. They both spoke at the same time.

« Deaton... » « Derek? »

« what's happening? »

« Stiles might be fighting something much bigger than a wolf in one of the universe he goes through when looking for Lydia. As I was telling Scott, I think that the creature took Lydia only to lure Stiles but I don't know what for...

As Deaton was explaining his theory Scott was observing Derek. It was unusual for him to see the former alpha so open and vulnerable. He saw him tense again and went next to him. The veins on Derek's forearms turned to black. He was trying to take some of Stiles pain away but Deaton stopped him.

« Stop. He has to feel each and every feelings as painful as it could be so he can find the will to go back to us. I know it is hard for you to see him in pain but you have to let it happen as it should. »

Derek grumbled but a few seconds later the black on Derek's forearms receded. He would do anything to have Stiles back. A sudden noise made them jump. It was Liam who had finally read his messages.

« I'm sorry I just got your messages. »  
Saying that he looked at Derek with compassion (Liam was one of the first to notice the change between Stiles and Derek) and took Scott in his arms who relaxed instantly. He stayed by his side and Scott found it conforting. The hardest thing to do now was to wait. They could do anything but wait for Stiles to come back to them. After a certain time Deaton found that Stiles took too long to come back.

« Derek, I think you should talk to him. It will help him to find his way, to remind him that he has a good reason to come back and that he can do it. »

Derek looked at him surprised, like a child too shy to ask something. He wasn't really fond of public declarations of love and to have to speak about how he felt in front of them was kind of intimidating for him but after all, they wouldn't have to hide it anymore.

« Hmmm...Stiles. It's Derek. But you already know it. It has been a long time now since you've been over there. It would be great if you could come back to us, to ME...Scott won't stop looking at me with this weird expression so if you come back quickly we could give him a good reason to look at me like this...and it is boring without you here. Come on! Don't let me say everything in front of them, wake up! You're going to wait till I've spoke my heart out in front of them aren't you? ok. That's what I thought. You have to wake up Stiles, you know why? Because I don't want to spend one more day without you, without seeing you, without touching you, kissing you. As irritating as you are I want to hear you talk about that beautiful red haired girl who almost took you away from me some time ago and hear you say to me that it is me that you'll always choose. Because you know what Stiles? It's you, it will always be you Stiles so you have to wake up because I've already said to much now and if I keep going, Deaton's eyes will pop out of his head and Scott will begin to cry like a baby in Liam's arms. I need you Stiles. Come Back. »

 

He held his breath for a moment and suddenly Stiles got out of the water taking a deep breath. Immediately, Derek put a towel around him and helped him to get out of the bathtub. Stiles fell in his arms and Derek tighten his embrace relieved to see him alive. He didn't even noticed Lydia who just came in the room, leaves in her hair and his skin darkened by the dirt. Stiles was the first to break the silence.

« I heard you, Der. I heard you. »

It was a way to let him know that he saved his life. Their bond will probably be stronger after this. Deaton interrupted them only to say that he'll need to examine Stiles soon. This one told him that he will be there in a minute. Not waiting any longer Deaton led the others to another room, letting Stiles and Derek find eachother again. They both needed to let go of all the stress and emotions of this day. When Deaton closed the door Derek was holding Stiles against him strongly, not letting him go. He was whispering something to him. The veterinarian couldn't hear what he was saying but the emotions that issued from their bodies showed the promise of a future in which Derek and Stiles would only be parted from eachother by a hyphen engraved on the gravestone they will someday share.


End file.
